


I Know Evil

by arielprincessofthesea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Baby Ben has a bad dream, Fluff, implied hanleia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielprincessofthesea/pseuds/arielprincessofthesea
Summary: A young Ben Solo wakes his father in the middle of the night because he has a nightmare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this [prompt](http://putthepromptsonpaper.tumblr.com/post/150363317696/listen-i-know-evil-and-you-kid-are-not) and immediately thought of Han Solo. So I wrote a little one shot to kick-start my inspiration!

The edges of consciousness began to prickle Han Solo’s mind as he felt a small jab in his arm.  Han rolled over, repositioning to avoid any other disturbances.  But the jab came again, harder this time.  He mumbled something to his wife, something that kinda sounded like  _ mruhaba  _ but was meant to be “what’s going on?”

“Dad?” A little voice whispered, poking his arm again.  Han knew that voice, he knew it like he knew the controls on the  _ Millennium Falcon _ .  

“Daaaad?”  The voice echoed again, and Han’s eyes shot open.

Standing next to the bed was Ben, still in his pajamas.  He was hugging his teddy bear upside down, something that Ben had started doing when was a baby.  Leia told him that it was because the legs were easier to get his little hands around.  Ben was wide awake, and he looked near tears.  Han’s worry increased.

“Ben?  What are you doing out of bed?”  

The little boy sniffled and looked down to his teddy bear.  “I heard a voice.”

“What voice?”

His shoulders shrugged.  “I don’t know.”

Han considered.  He knew that Luke and Leia could communicate to Ben through the Force, but Ben would’ve recognized their voice.  There wasn’t anyone else they knew that could control the Force.  “What did the voice say?”  

Ben’s lips quivered.  “Bad things.  Daddy, he was  _ mean _ .”  

“It was just a nightmare, Ben.”

Ben wobbled in spot as he said shyly, “I can’t sleep anymore.”

Han wished he could will away Ben’s bad dreams, but he didn’t have that power.   _ Kriff,  _ he didn’t know if even Luke had that power.  Han lifted a hand to ruffle the boy’s dark hair.  “Wanna come sleep in the big bed with me and your mom?”

The dark curls bounced enthusiastically, as he nodded his head.  Ben held out his teddy, which Han took from the boy.  With his hands now free, Ben set about the task of climbing on the bed.  His gripped the sheets, pulling the comforter off a sleeping Leia, and he was only able to make it up when Han gave him a boost.

The boy spread his limbs as far as he could to crawl over Han’s body to settle down into the gap between his parents.    Han reached over to shove a pillow in the gap, allowing his son to lie down.  Ben scooted into place, wiggling like a worm until he was comfortable.  Han chuckled softly and tucked him into the blankets; taking time to also re-cover Leia.  The little boy smiled expectantly up at Han, and Han knew that his son wasn’t going to get much more sleep in this arrangement.  

“Wanna tell me what your dream was about?”  Han asked softly.

Ben’s smile diminished.  “There was a bad man.  And he wanted me to be dark.”

Han frowned.  “You don’t go to the dark side because someone wants you to.”

“But he said…” Ben’s voice died away as his eyes flooded with tears.  “Daddy, am I bad?”  

The seriousness in Ben’s tone broke Han a little.  What had Ben been dreaming that would make him believe such a thing?  Han looked down at his son and certainly told him, “listen kid.  I’ve known evil.  I promise you are not.”

Han’s gaze ran over Leia’s sleeping form at the thought.  Leia had once thought the same thing; that being Darth Vader’s daughter had automatically made her less of a good person.  Han had rebuffed it quickly.  He knew Leia, she could never be anything like Vader.  Just like then, Han now looked at his son, knowing in his heart that his son wasn’t evil.

With all the Force mumbo-jumbo that went on around him, Han knew the line between good and evil was an easy one to cross.  But Ben had Leia, Luke, and himself to help him, to guide him.  

“Ben, I promise you are not bad.”  

His son must’ve felt Han’s certainty, because Ben relaxed slowly.  After a few more minutes of wiggling, Ben became still.  Just like when he was a baby, Han watched his son fall back asleep tucked safely between the two people who would give their lives for him, who  _ loved  _ him unconditionally. 

Ben’s nightmare’s worried him.  The boy already had enough pressure on him for being two Rebellion heroes’ kid and Force sensitive.  Han hoped that these pressures weren’t cumulating into bad dreams for the kid.  He made a mental note to talk to Leia about it in the morning.  

Han gazed contentedly at his family sleeping before feeling settled enough to go back to sleep himself.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Don't worry, I WILL write more for my story "Trust Me"!


End file.
